


wherever you go, i’ll be there

by petermjwarrior



Series: far from home, but close to each other [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Michelle Jones, Adorable Peter Parker, Dorks in Love, F/M, Maybe some sexual content, Romance, mj is a smart ass, peter is EAGER, petermj get cultured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermjwarrior/pseuds/petermjwarrior
Summary: peter and mj decide to go travelling, after the last trip they were on together didn’t go so well.





	wherever you go, i’ll be there

Peter and MJ's relationship hadn't got off to an easy start. Of course, they loved each other deeply and knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other, loving and protecting one another, but it was the events that had occurred since their first kiss that didn't make it easy. They had cuddled on the plane, made plans for their first date (MJ was really apprehensive to go swinging, but she did it anyway out of her unrequited love for Peter Parker) and held hands on their way through the airport in Newark. Then, things started to go to shit. Peter and MJ's date had just ended and they said their goodbyes, but a breaking news report started playing on the big screen, talking about the London attacks and how Mysterio was being made to look like the 'greatest superhero of all time,'. The worst part was when Mysterio revealed Spider-Man's identity to the whole world, and tarnished his name to make it look like Peter had killed him. Needlessly to say, it was chaos. Peter instantly grabbed MJ and swung to a quiet part of New York, where they couldn't be heard;

_'Peter,' MJ breathed as she processed the events. 'What the fuck was that?'_

_'I-I don't know. MJ what am I gonna do? Beck really just leaked my secret identity to the whole WORLD, and now you May Happy Ned and everyone else is in grave danger. I shouldn't have gone. I shouldn't have gone on that fucking school trip!' Peter started pacing, clearly agitated and highly anxious (who wouldn't be at the thought of your loved ones being in danger because of your superhero identity being revealed???)._

_'Peter Benjamin Parker you listen hard and you listen good. You weren't to know that bloody Nick Fury was gonna come in, tranq Ned and recruit you to help take down the Elementals. Hell, I don't think even he knew that Beck was faking the whole ass thing. Yes, you needed a break especially after...what happened and believe me you still do, but none of this is your fault. And, if you weren't on that school trip, we wouldn't have kissed-' MJ took Peter's hands to stop him and try to calm him down. She was freaking out herself, but she needed to remember that Peter was the one who was worse off in this situation._

_'-and we wouldn't have become boyfriend and girlfriend, meaning you wouldn't be as closely linked to me and your life wouldn't be in danger! MJ, I love you dearly and I always will but I wouldn't blame you in the slightest if you wanted to dump me. This is all too much for you and I'd rather you get away from me before I cause any more potential damage to your life!' Peter stuttered, eyes beginning to water. He couldn't believe that MJ was still here, helping him, protecting him, making him feel comforted in her own special way. He honestly wouldn't have blamed her if she dumped him straight after the news report, but no. She was still here. Holding his hands. God, Michelle Jones would be the death of him._

_'Why would I leave you over this? Genuinely, give me a reason. I've liked you before I figured out you were Spider-Man. You were, and still are one of the nicest boys in our school grade and I always loved how nice you are to everyone, even if they didn't deserve it. You're a good guy, Peter and you've been through such devastating pain. I just want to see you happy and I don't think me breaking up with you will achieve that. You may say you wouldn't blame me if I dumped you, but we both know it'll break your heart. And that's the last thing I want, especially because my heart would break too. We're in this together, Parker. Always and forever.' MJ pulled him into a hug, noticing he was shaking all over. 'We'll sort this out. I was there, remember? We both know the damage Mysterio caused as it should be documented on the EDITH glasses. Ned can help us too. Everyone around you will help, because we love you and we want to keep you safe. So please, let us.'_

It was a long process, which involved a lot of <strike>shouting</strike> discussions from Pepper Potts regarding the fact a 14 year old kid was recruited by Tony Stark to fight against Captain America at an airport in Germany, and the safety of a teenager who liked to climb walls to save innocent people and fight crime. It involved going through the footage on the EDITH glasses with a fine toothcomb, making sure to separate what Mysterio saw and what Peter saw, putting them in separate files as evidence just in case. It involved a lot of tears and anxiety (mostly on Peter's part), but eventually the battle was over and Peter could go back to live a somewhat normal life again, but with a few restrictions.

A couple years passed. Both Peter and MJ graduated Midtown with a 4.0 GPA. Peter is about to start his Biomedical Engineering degree at MIT, and MJ is going to study Sociology (focusing on the rights of women, the LGBTQ+ community and people of colour) at Berkeley after a year out, to recuperate after the difficult events. Their relationship is going from strength to strength, and both of them couldn't be happier. The general public is still undecided of their opinions on Spider-Man, but he has received more love and support after the truth was revealed! The Daily Bugle was sued for leaking private information about a minor, but then again their methods of journalism were questionable at best. Sometimes the general public were too quick to believe anything.

Obviously Peter and MJ were going to separate colleges, and it was needless to say that they were going to miss each other a great deal. They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend, they were best friends and knew each other inside out. Peter knew MJ loved everything cherry flavoured - lip balm, cola, shower gel, literally everything - and would always aim to surprise her with little cherry candies from Delmar's. MJ knew that Peter loved having his curls played with, as it helped him wind down and relax after a stressful day. And those days were of regular occurrence, especially after his superhero identity being leaked. They would miss hanging out with each other (even though they can call, text, FaceTime each other at any point) and just basking in each other's company. They knew they needed each other, and they were so good for each other.

Peter knew he needed some time with MJ before they went off to college. MJ was leaving first, as she had found herself a job working in a vegan coffee shop on her campus. Shifts started before fresher's week, so she had to be all moved in before her first one. Peter wasn't having much luck finding work just to tide him over, which he expected, but he knew he'd find something.

Peter decided that in the 3 month break in between graduation and MJ leaving, that the two of them would go travelling round Europe. Their first trip didn't go so well, and he would like to make new memories, without having to worry about battling fake monsters and giving technology worth millions of dollars to a now deceased liar.

He knew MJ was going to say yes. He just needed to create a plan.


End file.
